Annie Leonhart
|-|Human Form= |-|Female Titan= Character Synopsis Annie Leonhart (アニ・レオンハート Ani Reonhāto) is a graduate of the 104th Training Corps and former member of the Military Police. Her exceptional skill with swords and unarmed combat earned her the 4th rank, but she is noted to be a lone wolf that struggles to work with others. She possesses the ability to Transform into a Titan known as the Female Titan. Trained from an early age by her father, she is selected as one of Marley's Warriors. In the year 845, she is sent on a mission to retrieve the Founding titan, along with fellow Warriors Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Marcel Galliard. As the Female Titan, she serves as a major antagonist prior to her defeat, in which she crystallizes herself and is left in a comatose state. She is currently being held deep underground under the custody of the Survey Corps. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-C, 9-A with equipment | High 8-C Verse: Attack on Titan Name: Annie Leonhart | Female Titan Gender: Female Age: 16 (Pre-Timeskip), 20 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Titan Shifter, Eldian Special Abilities: 'Peak Human, Transformation(Into a Titan) Regeneration (Low-Mid), Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Mind Manipulation (Can control other titans who are nearby her), Statistics Amplification (Can harden parts of her skin), Large Size (Type 1) 'Destructive Ability: Street Level, Small Building Level+ with equipment | Large Building Level (Far far superior to Normal Titans, can fight on par with Attack Titan and sometimes defeat it.) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed. Superhuman with 3DMG | Superhuman (150mph) Running Speed with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Ability: Peak Human | Class M Striking Ability: Street Class, Small Building Class+ | Large Building Class Durability: Street Level | Large Building Level Stamina: High (Was able to transform into the Female Titan shortly after her body was destroyed without the extended recovery period usually required for Titan Shifters) | High (Has a notably high endurance relative to other Titan Shifters, being able to run long distances and fight entire squadrons of soldiers as well as the Attack Titan without tiring, whereas other Titan Shifters would tire to the point of collapsing after doing the same) Range: Extended melee range with swords, Dozens of meters with the 3-D Maneuver System | Extended melee range by virtue of sheer size to Tens of Meters Intelligence: Above Average '(Out of the 104th Training Corps members, Annie is one of the strongest fighters alongside Mikasa and Eren, showed more intelligence than Eren which caused his defeat, skilled in Muay Thai) '''Weaknesses: '''Overconfident, Cannot transform into the Female Titan while unconscious | Can be killed if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where her body is is cut, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long '''Versions: Annie Leonhart '| '''Female Titan List of Equipment: 3DMG, swords Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Antagonists Category:Teens Category:Giants Category:Martial Artist Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Villains Category:Stat Amplification Users